


爱你在心口难开

by Derschwarmer, 曼曼 (Derschwarmer)



Series: Snarry战后种田文 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Bottom Harry, Kid Fic, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Harry, Out of Character, Post Mpreg, Post-War, Top Severus Snape, 哈利是永远的受, 教授严重OOC, 生子文
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:15:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29735133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Derschwarmer/pseuds/Derschwarmer, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Derschwarmer/pseuds/%E6%9B%BC%E6%9B%BC
Summary: 原谅我标题无能文案：战后一个月，救世主失踪了！不告而别，黄金三人组解散？凤凰社最伟大的卧底、战争英雄——斯内普身患重病时日不多？对角巷惊现酷似救世主波特和魔法界最年轻的魔药大师的龙凤胎？斯内普：“波特！因为你我少了和孩子八年相处的时光！你要怎么弥补我？”哈利：“以身相许如何？”斯内普：（深思）…如果你以为这是一片欢乐文你就错了！结局一定是传统式的大美好，只不过过程有点曲折，请各位看官手下留情！若有什么写得不合心意的地方，请不要吝啬你的留言与曼曼交流交流。
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Series: Snarry战后种田文 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2185443
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	1. 平静的生活

清晨的阳光透过云层徐徐落下，遍布在有着寓意着肥沃富饶的深褐色的高山上，慢慢地照亮了整片山坡。

简洁利落的英式家宅遍布在河边、山坡上的家禽、河边散落的大树在早晨寒冷的风中光秃秃地摇戈着，一切显得特别宁静。

这里仿佛是个与世隔绝的世外桃源，有着零零散散的马儿在写意地散步；整片山坡瞧不见一个人影，小村里稀稀落落的小屋也是静悄悄的，宣告着时间还早而村民们都还没醒的事实。

在村里的尽头有一条清澈见底、蜿蜒曲折的小河，旁边只有一座稍微大些的英式田园风格的屋子，似乎和村里其他屋子分隔了起来。清晨的风很清爽，夹杂着青草和泥土的味道吹进了没被掩好的窗口缝隙里。

仿佛感受到那预示着冬天到来的寒气，床上有着一头短乱黑发的男人反射性地哆嗦着缩进了棉被，削瘦的身子在诺大的床上显得更是瘦小。

在另一头的小房间，有着一头顺滑黑发的小男孩早已清醒，睁着那有如绿色玛瑙石的大眼睛，眼里有着努力掩饰但藏不住的兴奋。反复地想着今日爸爸答应自己的事，小伙子终于按耐不住地起身然后蹑手蹑脚地走出房门；以免动作太大而惊醒了和自己同房却还在甜梦中的小女孩。

有着一头蓬勃微卷黑发的小女孩在温暖的被窝里碾转了一下，继续砸吧着那樱桃小嘴仿佛梦里有着自己最爱的巧克力。

在主人房前停下，小男孩想了想后就放下了举起的手、转身下楼。

在厨房里，男孩从冰箱里把食材拿出来开始准备早餐。

太阳渐渐地从飘散的云层里露出，更多的阳光照亮了整片山坡。一缕阳光从厨房的窗户透入，照射贴在冰箱上的魔法日历；日历上的1月9日在阳光下被照映得闪闪发光，仿佛这是一个特别的日子。

天色渐渐亮了，村民也渐渐忙碌了起来，坐落在稍微偏僻的村尾也能依稀听见那零碎的吵杂声。食物的香味渐渐变得浓郁，飘散在屋子里，这让正在被窝里呼呼大睡的一大一小渐渐清醒起来。

努了努鼻子，有着睡醒专有的乱发的女孩似乎想起了什么、瞪圆了那翠绿的眼眸，急急忙忙地爬起身把被子折好。冲出了房间便蹬蹬着小腿跑去男人的房间，冲进去后发现到那有着如鸟窝般黑发男人抱着被子微眯着双眼似乎不想起床。

“爸爸！爸爸！快起床啦！爸爸是个大懒猪、太阳都晒屁股啦！”小女孩叫叫嚷嚷地爬上男人的床，坐在男人的身上、扯着他的被子。

听见这话的男人，弯起了嘴角、眯着眼睛伸手一捞变把小女孩揽进怀里。女孩怕痒似的咯咯咯咯地笑了起来，却也不抗拒爸爸温暖的怀抱。

“爸爸！你今日真的要带我们去对角巷吗？”女孩低声地仿佛不可置信地问着抱着她的男人。

在女孩看不见的角度，男人睁开了那经过岁月洗礼变得深沉的绿眸，嘴角含着一抹苦涩与无奈，男人装作轻快地回答道：“对啊！你们不是期盼了许久了吗？”

是的，他就是—哈利·波特，所谓的“救世主”、“不死的男孩”、“黄金男孩”在那个不能说出名字的人死绝后，也在一个星期后销声匿迹。

没有知道他去了哪里，仿佛人间消失般，甚至他最好的两个朋友—黄金铁三角的最强大脑和红发勇士都不知道他去了哪里。

魔法界的巫师们都大为震惊，好在伏地魔已死绝、魔法部也迅速地恢复正常运作，这件事在最初的悻然大波在被岁月的洗礼中被人渐渐地淡忘。

紧抱着怀中的女孩，有着短而乱的头发的男人闭上那充满苦涩的绿眸，不由自主地想起昨晚的梦魇…


	2. 血脉相连

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 考究党请手下留情！  
> 依旧是没有捉虫的一章==”  
> 故事还没写完—各位看官可以留言对于后续发展有什么期待！

“看着我…” 在他印象中那阴沉沉的男人，永远都用嘲讽和恶意的话语来和他说话，让他恨了那么多年、阴森森油腻腻的老蝙蝠却在濒临死前才让他知道自己错得那么离谱。

红色的血液缓缓从他苍白的颈脖处流出，慢慢地把他的黑色长袍染成更深的黑色。

而自己就只能看着却做不了什么，颤抖的手抚上他的脸想要听清楚他说什么也跟着染上了猩红的血。

梦里的他很慌张，很害怕，想要做些什么去止住那些血却发现一切都是徒劳无功，他只能眼睁睁看着那挺拔坚韧的男人闭上眼睛。

他也在濒临崩溃处，一番挣扎后，从梦中满头大汗地猛然惊醒。

他也不知为什么昨晚会做这个梦。自从有了这两个小宝贝，他为了不在噩梦中尖叫着醒来也一并吵醒他们；他学会在睡前清空大脑，这些年来他已经很少做这个梦了。

是不是因为想到这么多年后又要再踏入魔法界，所以潜意识里的恐惧忍不住浮现？

只有梅林知道，无论过了多久，只要回想起那一幕，他的心总会为那男人和他那从不属于自己的人生一遍又一遍地碎了满地。

这么多年的守候，那些故意制造的对立，邓布利多的死…一切仿佛在一瞬间变得清晰明白。

那些年，他为他深爱一生却得不到的女人默默地保护了他这么多年，让他恨他、为他受伤、几乎出卖了自己的全部当作赎罪。他不懂为何他怎么能做到这个地步，偶尔想起他还挺羡慕他母亲的。

好羡慕有个人，能不惜一切代价，甚至消耗了自己的生命去爱另一个人。

在斯内普心目中，哈利波特的母亲——莉莉的地位就如圣洁纯白的百合花一样神圣且不可冒犯。他内心深处也明白，这份爱永远也不属于他；斯内普因为爱母亲愧疚自己害死了她，才甘愿忍受伏地魔的折磨去做凤凰社的卧底保护她的儿子。

对于斯内普来说，他哈利波特只不过是莉莉的儿子。别无其他。

或许像他如此不详的人，永远不能也不会，得到任何一个人如此深沉而坚贞的爱。

好在，他还有两个小宝贝，这就够了，真的够了…想到这里，哈利不由自主抱紧了怀里的女儿。

“你们一大早就这么父女情深，是否一个拥抱就足以让你们感觉饱了？”一把清脆的属于男童的声音从门口响起。

床上那陷入深思的男人听见那任欠缺些“火候”的嘲讽声，迅速地收拾好心情后睁开那闪亮的绿眼睛。

哈利笑咪咪地看着那有着另一个父亲标志性鹰钩鼻的小男孩。每当看见他哈利总是心存感激，至少自己还有机会拥有他的一部份，让这漫长的人生还有一份慰藉。

既然不可能和他在一起，但能够拥有只属于他们两人的宝贝何尝不是一种幸福？

至少他们让他知道这世界上还有人是因为他这个人本身，身为一个名叫哈利·波特的年轻爸爸，爱他心疼他。对他们来说，他不是魔法界大名鼎鼎的救世主，不是那个不死的黄金男孩，更不是什么莉莉或者波特的儿子。

撇开这些不说…他内心深处或许…其实…真的很想拥有斯内普…的一部分？

虽然他不知道自己干了这么胆大妄为的事，斯内普会怎么想怎么生气。但他知道如果自己去追求斯内普的话，肯定会被他的毒液喷得体无完肤。不管怎么商量，他也肯定不会答应让哈利去怀他的孩子。

不管是莉莉还是因为道德的束缚，斯内普肯定会拒绝他的。

所以…他在没办法之下才这么做的。也幸好他这么做了，看看这两个孩子多么优秀，综合了他们所有优点。也还好有他们，因为他们成为了他自从离开魔法界以来活下去的动力。

回过神来，看着眼前深似斯内普的小男孩，哈利心里像是打翻了五味瓶似的百感交集。

终究，他还是感恩的，自己多幸福啊！两个可爱的宝宝！

这两个孩子就是梅林可怜他给他的恩赐，让他有机会拥有一个家庭，只属于自己，是哈利波特仅存的血脉相连的亲人（不算佩妮姨妈的话）。

只要他爱这两个孩子，这就够了，不是吗？

“普普，不要吃醋嘛～让爸爸抱抱你啊！”哈利也不介意他的嘲讽，因为他内心深处心虚地明白这说话方式一丝不苟地遗传自谁。

说起来还真是奇怪，他从来就不会这样对儿子说话，有时候真的不得不信遗传学的神奇。


	3. 往事只能回味

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 下一篇就有肉了！请大家耐心等待！

眼前的男孩的脸色毫无波澜，似乎这一番话对他没什么影响。但如果仔细地观察，会发现他的耳根子有些发红。

“爸爸！如果你的大脑还运作正常的话就会明白，我已经7岁了！还有，我是个男生，所以不会吃醋…”嘴上那么说，但男孩还是不由自主地走向大床上的两人，然后在床旁边一步远的距离停下。

哈利嘴角噙笑，知道这小子爱面子，但却还只是个渴望拥抱的小孩。用左手抱稳女儿后，他猛地转身伸手一捞就把男孩抱入怀里。小子微微挣扎了一番后，便乖乖地和妹妹一起趴在爸爸温暖的怀抱里。

“普普，你不该这般和爸爸说话…”乖巧的女孩在这一番折腾后，躺在爸爸怀里睁着水汪汪的绿眼对那早一个小时出生的男孩说道，眼睛中充满了控诉和不赞同。

“思雅，叫我哥哥！不是普普！”黑发男孩不甘示弱地打断了妹妹的说教。听听！这什么普普？真的是没大没小！

在一旁听着兄妹俩拌嘴的哈咯好笑又好气地叹了口气，不得出面解决这即将引爆的“大战”。

“好了嘛～爸爸都快饿晕了，普林斯、安卡思雅我们快点去吃早餐吧！”

听见自家父亲饿了，两个小宝贝也不吵了。对他们来说任何事情都比不上爸爸重要，在他们心目中一家人整整齐齐地在一起就够了；虽然爸爸从不多说关于另一个父亲的事，但至少他们还有很爱很爱他们的爸爸，不是吗？

一起洗刷后，哈利便带着两个小宝贝下楼去吃早餐。

看见桌上色香味俱全的英式早餐，哈利深深地为自己的孩子感到骄傲。

普林斯像那人，自幼聪明伶俐。自从他生了这两个小天使，身体就每况愈下，早上尤其嗜睡怎么叫都叫不醒，安卡思雅和普林斯一开始都吓到了。

或许是这样，普普和思雅特别懂事，特别是普普，5岁开始就会做早餐给全家人吃。

普普一直认为自己是哥哥，有着照顾好这个家的责任。哈利很感动他有这个认知，也愿意让他去学习承担这个责任，毕竟他也不知道能照顾他们到什么时候。

哈利知道虽然他什么都不多说，但孩子们都有察觉到他的不对劲。他也尝试了很多方法，但是涉及到灵魂…他真能向梅林祈祷他可以陪伴孩子们久一些吧！

“哗！是我和爸爸最爱的英式早餐！谢谢哥哥！”思雅看见桌上的食物就把刚才要训导哥哥的话都抛到九霄云外，屁颠屁颠地跑去餐桌边上坐好。

“是啊！谢谢普普！看起来好好吃啊！”哈利牵着普普随着思雅的步伐走到桌边。

某个别扭的男孩开始觉得不好意思了，耳尖发红地把手微微从爸爸手里挣脱出来。走到自己的位子坐下后，看见两父女用和自己一样的绿眼睛带着隐隐约约的期待盯着自己，他才不自在地说了一句：“吃吧！早餐都凉了！”

不同于普通的餐桌，这魔法餐桌是哈利在对角巷的魔法家具店发现的限量版，能够在食物摆上桌子时开启附带的魔法功能，保存食物的新鲜和温度；不管是冷冰冰的冰淇淋还是热腾腾的浓汤都能保持长达24小时的新鲜，就如刚做好一样。

思雅欢呼着开始享用着这美味可口的早餐，哈利和普普也跟随她开始吃了起来。不同于普普慢条斯理的优雅，思雅的小嘴塞满了食物吃得兴冲冲的；哈利则一改青少年时代的大快朵颐，把食物切成小块慢慢地吃，这样似乎对自己那日渐孱弱的身体能够更好的消化。

哈利答应这两个小家伙7岁生日过后就带他们去对角巷一次。今日正是他们7岁的生日。

8年了，离开魔法界8年后，哈利的心一想到他的挚友们、霍格尔茨他第一个真正的家，还有那些死去的人就无止尽地下沉。赫敏和罗恩，是否能修成正果？他不是不知道他们之间的心结和思想上的差离，虽然不敢在他们的感情事上面多说什么，不管怎样他还是希望他们能够得到幸福。

虽然狠心地断了联络，但这不代表哈利不牵挂他们。这个世界有太多的事情是哈利无法控制的了，他只能走、走得远远的，希望自己不会继续成为任何人的负担。

尤其是他…哈利微微怔了一下。要是知道莉莉的孩子灵魂出现了问题，是不是又要揽在自己身上，继续没完没了的牺牲？

虽然这么多年没有去探寻魔法界的消息，但哈利还是不由自主地想知道他过得好不好、完成了使命活下来后，他是不是继续着他魔药大师的雄心壮志？是不是还是一心沉醉于魔药研究而废寝忘食，搞得头发油油腻腻？

他若是知道自己借了他的“种”，还有了这两个宝贝不知道会有什么反应呢？唉！依他那暴脾气，肯定是先怦然大怒地臭骂他一番，恨不得把他碎尸万段！

想起他那黑色如曜石般深邃的眼睛里永远只有对他的厌恶及憎恨，哈利的心就像被打碎在地的魔药瓶一样满地狼藉、无法修复。

虽然过了八年，但哈利永远也不会忘记那一夜…


End file.
